Bite My Tongue
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: (Modern AU) Roy Harper: a talkative bad-boy and a world-class flirt. There was no way his intentions were pure. And with a nickname like Speedy, Raven should have no doubt steered clear of the likes of him. But instead she didn't. His magnetizing charm and undeniably hard body, manage to pull her in. Because...she really did like it. The way he never seemed to shut up.
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, you're here! Surprise!" Her four friends crowded her as soon as she walked in the door. Almost as though to shield her. But it was too late. She had seen. Nothing could save them now. She raised a brow as she looked over their shoulders at the moving backdrop of people, and the loud music in the background.

They attempted to salvage it anyway.

"Happy Birthday!"

She let herself be pulled into a bear hug.

"Hello...guys." She looked around in concern. "And... why are there random people here...?" Their house was certainly not meant to contain all these..._bodies_. What were her friends thinking? They smiled, huge conspiratory grins.

"We wanted to -"

"Not we, it was Kori and Karen!" Tara interjected.

"Well _I_ wanted to," said Jinx.

"Right," Karen resumed her explanation for all the chaos. "We wanted to throw a little casual get together for your birthday, since we know you'll never celebrate it on your own. So..."

"You can try to have fun, stop working so hard - " Kori interjected.

Before Jinx cut her off with: "- and maybe you can meet a cute guy or two!"

Raven shook her head and sighed. But then, she gave them a little smile. They cheered and clapped. They meant well. She knew that. Even if they could be a little much. So much for her quiet evening at home. And the nice little dinner she thought they had decided on. The truth was, her friends had been dying for an excuse to party. She could tell. They had all been working hard the past few months. She didn't have the heart to deny them this.

So, she said the words she knew she would live to regret. "Fine, we'll...party."

They whooped and high fived. "But, no cake and no candles. Or singing. Keep it as casual you can, considering." She gestured to the room.

"You got it." Tara smiled widely.

"One more thing, you didn't tell anyone of these strangers that it's _my_ birthday, did you?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"Of course not." Jinx put an arm around her, reassuringly. "What do you take us for?"

"Good. Please don't. I have to draw the line somewhere." That line had to be about fifteen people ago, but she ignored the voice in her head.

Karen mumbled something about not looking in the fridge. Kori was not one to mince words. She was always known to be direct, she grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the crowd.

"Do a lap around. See if you find anyone nice! I have invited some acquaintances, who were told to bring _friends_..." She winked and pushed her from the foyer into the living room.

Raven sighed again. She had given into her fate this time. Things _could_ be worse.

Or not.

What was _that_? On the table?

Her book she was rereading and it was being used as a coaster? No one should ever use a book by Ishiguro to rest their drinks! She leapt in to rescue it from the red solo cup. Nearly bumping into a tall someone. She wiped off the cover. Thank goodness. She had half a mind to give whoever did that a piece of her mind. But she thought better of it. Maybe she would begrudgingly do a quick lap, like Kori suggested? Then see if she could find a snack, since trying to make a cup of tea was clearly out of the question. And then finally go upstairs to get a jump start of the manuscript she received earlier that week. It looked rather promising. After looking around the party quickly, she sat on the couch. Not one person called out to her or really caught her eye. She figured as much. Oh well. She hadn't been holding her breath or anything. Raven was probably safe now. Home free. Maybe she could just sneak upstairs and no one would notice.

A shadow appeared and loomed over the pages of her novel.

Raven simply tilted the book. She didn't think much of it, until the owner of the shadow began to speak. No one had called out to her before, but she did not want anyone to do so _literally_.

"You clearly don't want to be here." The words were emitted from a deep voice. Her eye twitched. Was someone really interrupting her?

"Really, how did you guess?" she asked sarcastically. She moved away, further down the couch. The nerve. She didn't bother to look up from the book. If she ignored him, he would go away.

But he didn't. She felt the seat shift as someone sat down. Not far from her. She looked anywhere but him. She didn't want to encourage this. Not that it mattered. He seemed to come by overconfidence naturally. And so, he continued to try to talk to her. While she was so obviously not interested. There was no way she was giving him the time of day.

"Reading at a party? Well, it's a dead giveaway, for one." She could just hear the smile and smugness in his voice. Just what was with this guy? Who did he think he was?

"How _original_. Excuse me." She moved further away, now scoffing. Willing him again to get a clue.

He clearly couldn't take a hint.

"Maybe you're too good for this kind of thing. It's shame. You're breaking a lot of hearts, tonight. But...you _do_ look like a heartbreaker to me."

Her temple pulsed now. What an arrogant _ass_. She closed her book and stood up. That was enough. She had tolerated him and this party for longer than she should have.

"Yeah, you're definitely a heartbreaker. You're breaking mine. Most women at least have the decency to look me in the eyes before they run away screaming."

She dropped her shoulders and exhaled. In spite of herself, Raven turned around. "And exactly _who_ do you think you -"

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight... _Of this man_. His henley shirt had the first few buttons undone, revealing slivers of a hard chest. His _very_ red hair was tousled to perfection. He had a sexy smile playing on his face. His eyes were sparkling and clear, kind of how one imagined the waters that lapped up the shores of the most idyllic private beaches of the wealthy. She could see mysteries and danger swirling in their depths. She seen him finally, and suddenly she couldn't look away.

Just who _was_ he really?

"So, now that I've got your attention, I can finally ask you. Would you like to dance?"

"I'm sorry, to _what_?"

"Dance."

"But I don't really..." she tried. How could she put this?

"You don't really...? Like parties? Yeah, I gathered that." He smirked. Ruffling his hair just so. It still looked annoyingly touchable. Her fingers betrayed her when she felt them twitch. "So what? Not into redheads? We _are_ nice people; don't believe everything you hear."

"_Excuse me?_" she glared at him. He was testing her patience again. "That has nothing to do with it." Really? Not that she ever would, but with her hair color alone she could never judge another soul.

"So then _do it_. Dance with me." He was daring her. Challenging her.

"Oh. That. I don't - know. I..."

He smiled at her. Finally letting her off the hook. "I see you're nervous. Maybe... a little shy."

"I'm not - shy, I just -" A knowing smirk peeled across his cheeks now. She huffed, as her eyes slowly returned to his. "Well maybe a little. I don't know what I'm even doing here..."

"Don't worry." He brushed her shoulder. "It's okay, if you're nervous." Nervous? Raven had very nearly jumped at the physical contact.

She shifted her weight. "No, I just... Don't really do things like go to parties. I didn't ask to be a part of this." Another knowing glance flashed in the aquamarine eyes.

"It's okay. That's perfectly fine. Maybe we can just talk... How about some place quiet and more private?" She nodded in disbelief. Still holding herself up just barely. Sequestered somewhere with _him_. She kind of wanted to be. "We can get away from all this?"

"That...kind of sounds nice actually."

"Lead the way?" She let him take her hand. She would just try to sneak off. Before...

_Too late_, Karen had seen this. All of it. She made sure to glance up and down suggestively at her. She was shameless. She even elbowed Jinx, who's eyes bugged out of her head. She gave her a huge thumbs up. _Nice job_ she mouthed. Raven turned red and shook her head in dismay. _Honestly._ She led him behind her up the stairs.

He followed her. The heat from his hand on hers as she guided him. His rather _large_ hand. She felt her cheeks aflame as she tried to calm her less than innocent thoughts. He just wanted to talk anyway. Even though they were going off...

To be alone.

Just the two of them.

In a bedroom... _Her_ bedroom.

* * *

"This is actually my room."

He seemed quite interested when she divulged this particular tidbit. He looked around, turning, with that casual, confident gait. Loose in the hips. He clearly was fascinated. By what, she couldn't say. Was it the blue walls? Her yoga mat, perhaps? Her desk with the manuscripts strewn across it. Maybe he liked candles. Or all her shelves with rows upon rows of books.

She waited for the verdict. His assessment, "Very nice."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Great room you have here, Miss... What _is_ your name?" She just realized she didn't get his either. "See...I like to find out someone's name, _before_ I go to their room." Pale skin prickled anxiously at his words. At what he was insinuating...

"Oh. Right, I never introduced myself." She hadn't even cared _who_ he was. She had just gone off with him. A stranger. A perfect stranger.

"No, you didn't." That smile tugging at his lips again. "So... what _is_ your name, mystery girl?"

"Raven."

"That's a lovely name you have. I guess then it's true. I should have known." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and chuckled, at something unbeknownst to her.

"Um, what's true?"

"That thing. You know?" he paused at this and turned to her. _She didn't_. She really didn't. "About...beautiful women having beautiful names." Oh. She was not expecting that. Purple eyes softened and traced the floor, as she flushed. He was really good at this. It was actually almost _irritating_. Raven cleared the tickle from her throat.

"So what's yours?"

"I have been called many things, but _you_ can call me Speedy."

"Okay. Wow." Just what kind of name was _that_ supposed to be? She wasn't one to judge, given the obvious, but...

"Yeah, _wow_. I bet you'd like to find out why." She paled and swallowed. Oh my _God_. She felt her heart pound. Faster than it already was. "I'm just kidding. Only kidding. Mostly..." Speedy shook his head and carved a hand through his flaming hair. "Do you guys do this kind of thing a lot? Because it definitely doesn't seem like you guys do. Although..."

He nodded over at the door which was ajar. Where someone, probably Jinx, had just screamed for: "Shots. Shots!" She was leading the chant now. It was definitely her, alright. Raven shook her head at the antics. It seemed as though she had been doing that all night. Feeling agitated with the party. _Until now_... She reminded herself. He gently closed it. Suddenly, it got a lot quieter. And it was very clear it was just the two of them. In her room.

Alone.

"This is their idea of a celebration. It was Jinx or Karen's idea." Raven shrugged. She really was just along for the ride as usual.

"I see. I didn't get the vibe that you had anything to do with it... I saw you reading that book. You know I've never seen anyone dodge a six pack of beer like that." He laughed, bracing himself against the wall. He hadn't been lying. He did want to talk. This guy seemed genuinely interested in talking to her. It was a surprise. But a welcome one.

"Yeah. Well, blame my friends for that. They mean well. Usually..." She would have been fine with a book or a gift card. But... Her traitorous gaze slid over and she was transfixed by the muscular redhead and his rippling muscles. Large hands and sexy stubble. Burning heat. Kind of like...how she always imagined a really _sexy fireman_. One that would come and rescue her. Or steal her in the night... Pick her up in his strong arms... And then carry her off... And have his way with her... _Oh God_. She was doing it again. Raven couldn't believe she just thought that! She forced herself look away.

"So, what do you do, Raven?" With a wistful expression, he stroked his stubble.

"Like for work? Or for fun?" She kicked herself at the last one. Of course he meant for work.

"For work... But I'd like to hear about that last one too."

"Oh, I work at a publishing house." She really did like talking about her work. But she never got the chance to do it much, some people found books boring.

"Publishing. Hmm? That suits you and it explains the manuscripts. I'm sure you get this a lot, but you must love books."

"I do - love books, I mean, and - I get that a lot."

"I kind of figured you liked to read when I saw your room." He gestured at the shelves. "By the way, were you just muttering something about _Fahrenheit_ _451_?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah..." He heard that? _Oh no_...

"Show me your favorite?" She was actually quite happy to. She wasn't asked to do that much. Raven walked over to the shelf and pulled off big, worn book. "_Anna Karenina_? Nice choice. And Tolstoy, too."

"Do you know Tolstoy?"

"Of course. What kind of guy doesn't?" Raven was skeptical. She very much doubted that most guys knew of Tolstoy. And ones who looked _like that _no less... But she let it go. He scanned the shelves and reached over and grabbed a tattered book. "One of my personal favorites..." He handed it to her.

"_Great Expectations_?" That was _unexpected_. Talk about an intense read. He was full of surprises. But was this a clever rouse for him to just hit on her? Or could it be that this actually his favorite? He plucked the book from her fingers. Wetting his lips. Just what was he planning?

"So... it's _your_ birthday. Am I right?"

"What? How did you...?" Raven tried. But it was too late. She had already given herself away. "Never mind. It... doesn't matter. You got me. I'm her..._the birthday girl_."

"Congratulations, _birthday girl_. That's certainly something to celebrate if you ask me. It's a special day." He folded his arms, leaning in her direction.

But she looked directly ahead. "Well, maybe to some, but to me it's just that. A day. One day that's no different from all the others in a year... Besides, if anything was cause for celebration around here it's certainly not _this_."

"Okay..." He spoke with a little smirk. One that screamed, _Try me_. "If you insist."

He seemed so at ease with this, with _her_, it was almost annoying.

"Kori got a new job a few weeks ago... Jinx...got a new boyfriend." He rolled his eyes playfully at her. "But yes...it's my birthday."

"I think your birthday alone is still cause for all this fanfare."

"It is? I still don't think so." It was a trivial life event. Nothing more. Still, if they were going to celebrate, why did they have to do it like _this_?

"It most certainly _is._" He sounded rather insistent upon this. "You better celebrate then. Before you go back to your long, lonely hours at your publishing house. What do you say?"

She reluctantly agreed. "I say... Okay...?" What was she getting herself into?

"Okay, then." His reached over to clasp her hand and pulled her in closer. Her hands could just reach out and stroke his hair. It looked even softer now that he was... When _had_ he gotten near her like this without her noticing?

"What are you...doing...Speedy?"

"Giving you your gift." Downstairs she had asked that they leave the gift option completely off the table. Not up for discussion.

"My _gift_?" But up here, with him?

"Yeah, your gift," he repeated, all the while piercing her with a stare. "Your friends seem to think that this day is pretty special, even though you don't."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" The petite girl shot him a quizzical look.

"I'm saying, why don't we find a different way for you to celebrate? A way that I think you'll find a little more _pleasant_?"

"What do you mean...?" She could feel her cheeks warming up. She was little eager to find out what else he had in store for her. What did he want to do with her? Or to her?

"Just...we could humor each other," he murmured. His voice was a little huskier. "With the whole hookup at a birthday party cliché."

"_Hookup_?" She could see it. His not so innocent inclinations. The danger.

He was... propositioning her. Bluish-green traced her over, scanning every inch. Thoroughly. He flashed a broad smile as he did so, uncaring of her shocked eyes, unashamed of how blatantly he had just checked her out. Almost as if he liked what he was seeing and wanted more.

Just what had she gotten herself into with this man? She barely knew him and yet she was actually considering it. _Hooking up_ with him.

This _stranger_.

* * *

**A/N: **I just started working on this last week and I don't know, I'm having _a lot_ of fun with it! I started with a random idea, and it just turned into something else. But it was a good thing. Because then I knew I wanted to try it, writing something featuring Speedy. (Not just the fact that there is not enough SpeedyRae out there.) So this story is much more dialogue heavy than I usually tend to do. But it's a welcome change. I really, really fell in love with his character more by writing this. Thank you so much for checking this one out! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I loved writing it! Feel free to check out my other stories! I can't believe this is my _ninth_ one! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes. _Hook. Up._" He repeated it back to her slower this time. Making sure she could clearly understand his enunciation. But the man was so obviously reveling in this. "Or are you not familiar with the phrase...? Don't tell me you have a limited comprehension of words, despite working at a publishing house. Somehow, I thought your vocabulary would be a little more _impressive_ than that."

_Loquacious. Ignoramus._ How was that for vocabulary? Raven rolled her eyes at him. She half considered saying this. Instead, she found herself letting out a great sigh and confessing to this strange man - red-haired _deviant_ \- more like. "Look, it's not that... I've just never..."

And again, he echoed her. "You've never...what?"

"I've never done anything like this..." Raven admitted, feeling foolish. "I don't really go to parties or hookup with guys..." She saw a glimmer in his eyes. It was one of danger, a challenge reflected in the depths of sea glass.

"That's not a bad thing; it's great, Raven." Speedy replied. The lightness in his tone was starting to sway her. "It's all the more reason to try something new." And then, he smiled reassuringly.

Raven found herself fixed upon the dazzling white rows. Could she? "I don't know, if... I even," She tried. "_Know_ where to start...?"

"And that's perfectly okay…" He nodded understandingly. There was no pressure. Speedy was very willing to go at her pace - her timid and tentative pace. "So maybe... we'll start with a kiss." He suggested this with a raised red brow.

A kiss, from him?

She had met him mere hours ago, and yet the thought.

Of _kissing_ Speedy...

Raven must have been standing there with a rather odd expression while pondering this possibility. Because he then followed up with, "I'm sure you've done that, right?" When his face finally snapped into focus she bit back a withering glare. She wasn't _that_ inexperienced. No, she was currently in the best long-term relationship of her life - with her career. And Raven saw _nothing_ wrong with that. Speedy reached out, turning over a lock of her hair. There was _nothing_ wrong with that at all... And he eyed her closely.

_N-nothing at all..._

"Can I, Raven? I would really like to kiss you."

Her skepticism was evaporating smoke.

Probably, right around the time she first stared into those eyes, Raven knew she wanted this. The gears in her mind were whirling round at the prospect of his lips on hers. "You want to kiss me?"

Without any delay he replied. "Since the moment I saw you." He wet his lips in preparation. Dark orbs followed the slow, tortuous path of his tongue with wickedness of their own. "So may I kiss you, Raven?"

She hesitated for only a moment longer, and then nodded. Naturally, her face matched the color of his hair.

Speedy was thrilled at the prospect. And he grinned, a seductive and heart-grabbing grin. Raven felt a touch intimidated by all of it. All of him. He was someone who came by charm effortlessly. _That_ and he actually had experience to draw on. For Raven, it had been a while since her last encounter with a man who she didn't work with - a sexual context even less so. In spite of that, she did. She really _did_ want him to kiss her.

Speedy was steadily moving nearer to her. And he tipped his face to hers, to taste her. Raven moved a fraction of an inch at a time to him. Until... there was no more space between them. They paused, lips within inches of each other. She was tingling with anticipation. And then, need. Right as she started to get impatient, he pushed his mouth right down to hers. A sudden motion that swept her up and drew breath from her body. Her lids grew heavy to close. His lips were so _soft_. He was stroking her mouth with such a sensuality. Such an ardor. She hadn't thought possible to convey with one's lips alone. She had never been touched like this before. It was almost like Speedy knew what she was missing in her life. And for tonight, she was going to indulge in this feeling.

Maybe let him give her what she _needed_.

Speedy made sure to explore each inch of her mouth. Nipping and nudging all the right places and spaces, and making Raven's legs useless. He was such an amazing kisser. Speedy was doing things with his lips and tongue that she couldn't even describe, let alone process. Things that made her moan and her eyes roll back behind her lids. She wondered how he would touch her in other ways. It felt like she needed him to. The thought made her body throb in dangerous ways. Or was it the hot hand that caressed her cheek? Or the other smoothing over a pale leg?

Raven's were at her sides. Shaking. Until her soul re-inhabited her body, once he released her. Her eyes reopened reluctantly, when her mouth was surrounded by the chilled air once more.

"Mm..." He licked his lips, lapping it up, luxuriating in the act. Speedy held their inches bodies apart, she saw another smile split onto his face. His hand reached down, giving her knee a good _squeeze_. "How was that? Was it okay?"

The purple eyes trailed along the floor, before she said shyly. "It was good... Really good. I, um, _liked_ it."

"Good... And you liked it. Well, that's _very_ good. Now let's see..." Speedy guided her. At last, it was onto the bed with him. The redhead deliberated, dragged his hand over her sheets. Then, moving straight to the spot where dress met soft blue comforter. His fingers were snaking dangerously close to her legs. "Do you want to do more?" Raven's brain echoed the question, and her eyes took in the reflection of a blushing, pale girl in smoldering cyan. It all became clear.

That heated look he wore, coupled with his red locks - a fire had erupted. He wanted to burn with her. Or maybe just burn her. Either way, she didn't care. Her apprehension was waning away.

All she could think about was her desire to let him set her body ablaze. Even though her face was spread with scarlet, she held his gaze, and spoke firmly, "yes. I think I do."

"Excellent. Let's start off slow..." He suggested. "Since, I know you're new to all this, and all."

Panic lurched inside Raven. _That_ certainly got her.

"I'm not _that_ new." Raven folded her arms. She was newer than she wanted to admit. Speedy didn't need to know the extent of _how_ new. "It's been... a while..."

"Right. Like I said, don't be embarrassed. It's your birthday. We can do _whatever_ you want." He reached for her shifting hips, rubbing them sensually. "That means as little or as much..." And he scooted her closer. She let out a little indignant squeak. He smirked at the sound. "Cute."

Cute? "I am most certainly not -"

He affixed his mouth to Raven's own. All her musings were chucked straight out of the open window. Her head was swimming underwater - she was intoxicated. The way Speedy moved his _mouth_...

The warm lips crept along a rosily flushed neck. There was a sudden swarm of sensations spread across her skin. The stirring scratch of his stubble. And his huge _hands_... He placed them on her arms and slid off her large, black cardigan sweater. An action that exposed her to the cool breeze of the night presently blowing in through her window. Two fingers played with the bow-tied strap of her dress. They tugged it to the side, so he could kiss her shoulder. Nibbling and licking, he followed its delicate curve.

Raven hissed at the feelings of her skin tingling under his touch. It was like nothing she experienced before. This was better than her most desperate fantasies combined. Silently, the pale girl urged him on. Raven wanted to see where this night would lead. And today, she wanted him for a guide - caution be damned.

"Mm...you do like this... I can tell." His voice was breathier now.

"Ahh... _Speedy_, I - I..."

"You _do_...don't you?" He pressed, his deep voice in her ear. "Hmm, baby?" He placed lips to it.

_Baby_...? Speedy... called her _baby_.

Raven always thought that was...cheesy. Just a stupid pet name. Only mushy idiots called one another things like that. Largely, in those silly romance novels she would never admit to owning. And there were irritating couples who did it in places like the grocery store at 10 PM on a Wednesday night, in the aisle with the ice cream sandwiches. But, when he said it, when _Speedy_ called her that. Like it was a term of endearment that one would say to a person they cared for. Someone special. Someone intimate. A lover. Raven's body flowed over with a bevy of indescribable emotions.

No one had ever called her that before. Her pupils expanded. Her heart pounded. Her hands shook. And she never imagined that it would make her feel this way.

"Yes... I do."

"Good. _Good_. I'll keep going..." He kissed her collar. A twisting tongue began dipping into the valley of her breastbone. Skimming her cleavage; he made her skin sing. The redhead started going lower. Her chest pulsated under his tongue. "Whoa - your heart is _racing_, babe. Are you alright?" She ripped her lids open and placed a trembling hand to her chest. "If you need me to stop. I can stop. Of course, I'd much rather continue this... See where it takes us?"

The dark haired girl moved her hand over to his. "Speedy..." He glanced into her hazy violets.

"Yes?"

"I don't... I don't want to stop."

He shouldn't have been surprised by this revelation. But, Speedy was pleased nonetheless. Even Raven, a shy recluse, wasn't immune to him. "Well then, let's continue... I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint you, Raven." And sweeping fingers brushed the long, amethyst aside, and he smoothly kissed her cheek.

She flushed. "This is a much more interesting birthday than I thought..." She admitted. "I never expected to get a gift I liked." Raven couldn't help revealing more pieces of herself to this stranger. Metaphorical and otherwise.

Speedy pressed his mouth to the other side of her face, allowing the words to ripple. "Well, it may be _your_ birthday... but I'd have to say I'm the one who's getting a gift."

"Oh..." The implications of his words made her bite her lip. Did he really mean to say...?

"And now, I get to unwrap you." Speedy reached for the laced ribbon straps of the dress. He fondled the bows, idly, taking time to savor the process of undressing her.

A slow pull.

And the friction of fabric.

They watched it fall away from her body. Leaving her in no more than a thin, midnight-colored slip. "Yes..." He breathed, hungrily.

Speedy didn't give her another moment to breathe. Or to adjust to the temperature around her when more of the cool air passed over the milk-white flesh. He was intent on feeling her skin, under his fingers. "I need to touch you, baby." The tone of that throaty whisper made her _ache_. Raven's body went pliant, the second Speedy moved his hand down to cup her breast. The petite girl let out a breathy groan. Her brain barely recognized the sound. What was this man _doing_ to her? Stiff peaks had already formed through the fabric. He gave her a dark glance, and used his fingertips to brush over them. Her hips bucked once. Then, he took her nipples between both thumbs and indexes. Raven shivered and she nibbled her _own_.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?" Speedy stared down at her chest and then slid back to her face with a great grin growing. "_Or_, I'm just that good - either way, I'll take it."

"Don't...flatter yourself, Speedy," she managed, through clenched teeth. Though underneath, she felt foolish. She blinked, head turning away in the opposite direction. _Sensitive? _That was just another word for inexperienced. Lacking. And she _was_ rather lacking in experience. But she had hoped it wasn't overt during their time together.

But he could see right through the front. "No need to be _embarrassed._ I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Raven had finally ceased avoiding his eyes. "Hell, I already am."

He smirked and palmed her breasts with both hands now. "Speedy," she sighed, head falling, the column of her neck exposing. He began to bite it, commencing conflagration consuming her. The heat from his tongue was singeing and licking up her body. Next, he tweaked her nipples, harder and faster. As if she were a finespun instrument for his fine-tuning. She exhaled, desperate. Her hand thrust out and clutched the bottom of his shirt.

"That's right." His mouth was licking the shell of her ear. "If you like, you can touch me, babe."

Darkly colored orbs burst. She couldn't believe he just suggested that.

_Touch him?_

Her fists tightened around the top. She didn't even know where to begin. She didn't know _how_ to begin.

"Ah." Speedy realized immediately. "Where are my manners? Why don't I...?"

He undid the remaining buttons, reached up, arms above his head, and peeled the red shirt off, revealing himself. She stared, mouth agape, taking in the new senses. His smell - it was even stronger now. The burnt charcoal, firewood, and cinnamon. It was fire-hot danger and adrenaline. And what a sight - that chest, those arms, and abs - rows upon rows of abs. Stacks of muscles strained under tanned skin. There were stray scars and a cluster of freckles sprinkled around a lick of flaming hairs, singeing a trail down to the inferno... The inferno in his pants.

Raven was overcome with a more powerful feeling of wanting. Of need. For what - she didn't quite know, but she wanted to find out. The petite girl felt more wetness pooling in her belly, when she fixated on the large bulge formed in his jeans. Speedy was indulging in Raven's blatant enjoyment of his body. He grinned teasingly at her. His abs pulsed under her watchful eye. His turquoise eyes following the sampling of her own bottom lip. Raven was so clearly lost in her thoughts.

His body... It was like _art_. And she wanted to see _every_ inch of that canvas.

"You like what you see, don't you?"

"_What...?_" Raven asked, still staring. "No, I don't..." She mumbled. "I..." But she was so transparent.

Raven was pretty sure she just thought those words - not voiced her opinions aloud. But, who was to say? She wasn't exactly in her right mind. The effect that this man was having on her was _unnatural_. He was driving her mad in a myriad of ways. And Raven found herself enjoying every moment of this insanity. But... He was awfully cocky, wasn't he? This Speedy. She could already tell. He was a cocky and overconfident redhead that had no off-switch -

Another head-exploding kiss, and nothing mattered anymore. Speedy grabbed her hands and placed them right onto his burning skin. Raven emitted another noise to fruitlessly convey her apprehension to this. And again it was muffled by his mouth. He stroked her tongue with his own. Sucking on it, until she could no longer protest.

Or remember her own name for that matter.

The _feel_ of him - Speedy's skin was smooth; it felt like cinders under her palms. The firmness was tapering over cut abs and a granite hard torso. Warmth spread up in her own body in turns. He brought her hands back up, over to his chest. Moving pale fingers by the ribs and obliques, Speedy guided her. They rubbed smooth little circles and downward strokes. Then, her hands were running up and down his abs. Marveling at him. Her fingers were frenzied as they moved - _unaided._

How her hands were moving, they were _wild_. Unabashed.

She wasn't usually so emboldened. So, where had all this come from? Was it his body? Or was it him - the _firebrand_. She trailed lower and lower over tight, sculpted flesh, while he hummed quietly. His skin undulated under her touch, but overall he was silent. Patient. Letting her explore. It was the quietest Speedy had been since they met. Not including the _multiple_ times that talented tongue was in her mouth. Pale hands started drawing closer to their goal, as though they were possessed. They moved downward from the tapered V shape. And she slipped down lower. And lower. Down they went, under unbuckled jeans and onto his hardness. It started to round under her fingertips as they grazed the creamy soft cotton.

"_Uhn._" His breath sucked in through his teeth. "_Raven_..."

"... Speedy..." Raven rasped. "You feel...incredible."

His_ sounds_ \- the red-head was strained as he spoke. "You seem - like you know your way around just fine, babe... You sure... you never had a casual hookup...?"

The nerve. He just couldn't help himself. Even _still_. "_No more - talking_, Speedy." Raven ordered.

"Easy - I'm teasing... But, I _do_ want - to see what happens when you get riled up." He smiled, with a waver. A slight tremor of the lips.

"Be quiet." She demanded. Raven rubbed him faster, as if she was determined to finally shut him up.

"Perhaps another time then?" Speedy murmured so low she could barely tell if she had heard him correctly.

The possibility for a repeat. For more...

Her hands were sliding up and down his briefs firmly, more urgently. He grunted, his face fantastically flushed. "Raven...? _Raven_." Speedy reached down, and put his hands on hers. This time, he was trying to still her. But she didn't stop, Raven continued to move, to stroke him. This was amazing. Wonderful. He felt wonderful. White hot and pulsing. Skipping under her touches.

Raven longed to explore underneath.

"You're trying to make me _crazy_... and I've got to say, _it's working_." His eyes closed in concentration as he exhaled hard. "And now, I _really_ need you to stop..."

"Hmm...?" Raven's lust riddled brain dropped out of its daze. Her fingers froze.

"Let's... focus on you some more for now." Speedy suggested. He was trying to get things back under control. "And then...we'll see."

"But I wanted to touch you." Raven almost felt baffled by her own bluntness.

_Almost_.

"Yes, I could tell." He took her adventurous hands in his own and placed them on his neck. "Wouldn't want to start anything we can't finish, now would we?"

She blushed.

Speedy tilted her face to his and once more, he took the lead. Raven closed her eyes and let him take her.

* * *

**A/N: **That was chapter 2, I really do hope you liked it! That was very, _very_ much overdue! Life happened, among other things, and I apologize so much for the delay. (I have a lot of updating to do to say the least...) I am always active on my Tumblr where I post one-shots and other content regularly. It's my username and it's also linked in my profile. Feel free to check it out and other stories if you like this one!


End file.
